Philece Sampler
| birth_place = San Angelo, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress | yearsactive = 1978–present | alias = | spouse = }} Philece P. Sampler (born September 1, 1956) is an American actress. She got her start on the serial Days of Our Lives and the soap opera Another World. She has also voiced in various characters in English-language dubs of Japanese anime and animation, sometimes under the alias Dana Hayes. Philece's vocal range has demonstrated the ability to play male roles (Cody from Digimon), old women roles (Tiptory in Eureka Seven and Toph in The Legend of Korra), as well as being able to use her normal voice in many roles. Career After graduating from the University of North Texas in 1975 with a drama degree, she went to Hollywood and quickly landed guest roles in a few TV movie and TV series, including the 1978 series The Incredible Hulk in season 4, episode 61 titled "Dark Side". Sampler first made a name of herself playing Renée DuMonde on the soap Days of Our Lives. The Renee character became the focus of a major 1983 murder mystery, resulting in one of the most spectacular send-offs in daytime history. After leaving Days of our Lives in September 1983, she went on to the TV series Rituals, which ran from 1984–1985. The show also starred future soap stars Mary Beth Evans (Kayla, Days) and Jon Lindstrom (Kevin, GH), as well as veteran soap star Kin Shriner (ex-Scotty, GH; ex-Brian, B&B) and Tina Louise (Ginger from Gilligan's Island.) After Rituals, Philece went on to Another World in 1986 to play Donna Love, a role she took over from originating actress Anna Stuart. She left AW in 1989 when Stuart reclaimed the role. She had a couple guest starring roles on TJ Hooker as Sue Ann and on Hunter as Casey. She then took a sabbatical to Japan with her then-fiance. She returned to the US with a few screenplays and formed Philman Entertainment, a production company. Sampler worked as associate producer of the Los Angeles stage hit Sordid Lives by Del Shores. She performed in UPN's animated series, The Incredible Hulk, as the voice of Betty Ross. She remains pals with her former Days of our Lives love-interest Gregg Marx (David Banning). She performed a voice over on Real Monsters - "Ollie Ollie Oxen Free." She did a voice on Nickelodeon's Rugrats, where she played Emma (Chuckie's love interest) in the episode "He Saw, She Saw". She later voiced Francine, a character from the Rugrats spin-off series All Grown Up! and was well known for voicing Mimi Tachikawa in the anime series Digimon. Philece got married on July 10, 1999 to her old flame, Larry Dean.Philece Sampler Bio - Philece Sampler Biography - Philece Sampler Stories Roles Live-Action roles * The Incredible Hulk "Dark Side" - Laurie Schulte (1980) * Days of Our Lives - Renée DuMonde (1981–83, 1984) * Rituals (1984–85) - Lacey Jarrett Gallagher * Another World (1987–89) - Donna Love Hudson * The Interior - Gloria (2007) Dubbing and voice-over roles Anime and Animation roles * A Letter to Momo - Grandmother * Ai Yori Aoshi - Taeko Minazuki * Arc the Lad - Robby * Argento Soma - Ai * Battle B-Daman - Mie, Ms. Karat * BlazBlue Alter Memory - Taokaka * Bleach - Ayame, Chizuru Honsho, Waineton (Cain's Doll) * Blue Exorcist - Shimei's Grandmother (Ep. 4), Ryuji Suguro (Young, Ep. 5) * Brigadoon - Lili, Tamemi Ebichya, Wakana Konno * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Beauty * Bottle Fairy - Sarara * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - HiTV reporter (Ep. 21), Additional Voices * Daigunder - Dr. Bridget * Digimon Adventure - Mimi Tachikawa, Koromon (Ep. 16) * Digimon Adventure 02 - Cody Hida, Mimi Tachikawa, Anna * Digimon Tamers - Alice McCoy, Takato's Mom * Digimon Frontier - Floramon, Shinya Kanbara * Digimon Data Squad - Nanami, Thomas's Mother (Ep. 15) * Dinozaurs - Rena * éX-Driver - Lorna Endou * Eureka Seven - Tiptory (Ep. 8-9) * Fafner in the Azure - Kiyomi Kaname, Ikumi Nishio * Figure 17 - Mina Sawada, Kyoko Iburagi * Goldie & Bear - Granny (of Red Riding Hood) * Great Teacher Onizuka - Chikako Shiari (Ep. 9-43), Hidemi Ohta, Tomoko Nomura * .hack//Liminality - Kiyoka * Haré+Guu - Haré * Here is Greenwood - Sumire Hasukawa, Dorm Lady (Media Blasters dub) * Hyōka - Female Teacher (ep 1, Funimation dub) * Idaten Jump - Kakeru Sakamaki, Sho's Mom * Idol Project - Layla B. Simmons * Kill la Kill - Mataro Mankanshoku * Kyo Kara Maoh - Nicola * Last Exile - Alister Agrew, Claus Valca (Young) * Legend of Korra - Toph (Book 4) * Love Hina - Tsuruko Aoyama * Lucky Star - Hiyori Tamura * Marmalade Boy - Asst. Principal Kyoto * Mars Daybreak - Anya * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Manuela Panopa * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Sakura Pretzel * Mouse - Mei's Grandmother, Samasa Morijima * Overman King Gainer - Elizabeth * Please Twins - Futaba Mashita * Requiem from the Darkness - Shiragiku, Tatsuta * Rozen Maiden - Mitsu 'Micchan' Kusakabe * Rurouni Kenshin - Makimachi Misao * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Tsubaki Takamura * Samurai Champloo - Budokiba * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Madoka Mitsurugi * SD Gundam Force - Mayor Margaret Gathermoon, Noah * Shinzo - Binka * Sword Art Online: Alicization -Sister Azariya * The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV series) - Betty Ross (1997) * The Seven Deadly Sins - Mead * The Twelve Kingdoms - Gobo * Tokko - Sakura Rokujo * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Kelly * Tweeny Witches: The Adventures - Iga (Ep. 5) * Ultra Maniac - Maya Orihara * Vandread - Barnette Orangello * Viewtiful Joe - Silvia * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Jerusha * X - Yuzuriha Nekoi, Tokiko Magami * Zatch Bell! - Lori Filmography * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card - Kaho Mizuki, Spinel Sun (small form) (Leave it to Kero-chan! short) * Digimon: The Movie - Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida, Matt and T.K.'s Grandmother ("Four Years Later" segment) * Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon - Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida * Digimon Adventure tri. - Mimi Tachikawa * Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon - Riley Ohtori, Jeri Katou Video games * Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura - Z'an Al'urin * Blue Dragon - Child, Female Village, Devour Village Old Woman * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Taokaka * BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma - Taokaka * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Taokaka * Suikoden V - Lymsleia Documentary * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself References ;Credit List anime * Episode 19: ;Other references External links * * Category:1956 births Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:People from San Angelo, Texas Category:American soap opera actresses Category:Living people Category:University of North Texas alumni